


Romantic Gestures

by badvibrations



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Tom missed his girl, and he really loves talking dirty.





	Romantic Gestures

“Did you, uh, happen to run into that bloke while you were off gallivantin’ with your mates in New York?” The irritation in Tom’s voice was not lost on her, she could hear it even from another room. “What was his name?” Tom continued. “Peter? Simon?”

“Warren,” she answered, grinning to herself. She knew that Tom remembered the man’s name, just as she knew that he was jealous whenever he heard that she was around Warren; Tom was possessive, no matter how much he tried to hide it. “I saw him,” she called out. “He still works with Alex, so I saw him when I stopped by to visit her.”

“Course he does,” Tom muttered. The girl walked by the living room, heading towards the front door; she noticed how Tom sat with his hands wrung together and his jaw clenched, clearly getting frustrated. “Did you two have a chat?” he asked. “Catch up on old times?”

“Not really,” she said, scooping up a pair of Tom’s shoes that sat by the front door before trekking back into the living room. “Didn’t have enough time between all the fucking we were doing.” Tom’s head snapped up, his gaze hard when he found the girl’s eyes; she could not keep a straight face at his reaction, and immediately laughed. “I’m kidding, Tom,” she said. “I barely spoke to the guy. I’m not interested in anything he has to say to me.”

“Right,” he responded, finally settling back into the sofa, but still not allowing the tension to release from his shoulders. She chuckled, walking the rest of the way into the bedroom to place Tom’s shoes in the closet.

“Ya’know, I’m impressed really,” she said, as she entered the living room once more “I figured you would have trashed the apartment while I was gone, but you managed to keep it relatively clean. I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Tom said. “You was gone for a week. What kind of damage could I possibly have done, love?”

“You’re not exactly Mr. Fresh & Clean. You can be a slob when left to your own devices.”

“When you try to get all lippy with me,” he began. “It makes me wanna teach you a fuckin’ lesson, you know that, right?” He dragged his eyes along her body, noting how she was wearing his clothes: boxers and a t-shirt; when he met her gaze once again, his eyes were clouded over. “And the fact that you’ve got your big tits and arse squeezed into my clothes…” he began, shaking his head. “Well, love, you’re just askin’ for it.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Definitely,” he nodded. “‘S’pose I should do somethin’ about it, eh? Put you in your fuckin’ place.” Tom stood from his seat, crossing towards her to take a firm hold of her bicep; the girl smirked up at him as he practically dragged her into their bedroom, shoving her inside. “Sit on the bed,” he commanded.

“Tom,” she said. “What are--”

“Stop talkin’,” he interrupted. “You always go off on these holidays to see your friends back in the States, and when you get home, you love to run your fuckin’ mouth. And in my clothes, no less. You look so goddamn good, it’s doin’ my head in. So, how ‘bout this?” She watched Tom reach into his back pocket and remove his cell phone; flicking around on the screen for a few moments, he finally aimed it at her grinning. “Smile for the camera, love,” he said.

“Are you serious?” she asked, tilting her head to see him around the phone.

“Course I am,” he replied. “In a few days, I’m off to film for six weeks. I need somethin’ to keep the ol’ wrist loose, don’t I?” He worked his free hand in a jerking motion as he spoke, earning a laugh from her. “So, be a good girl and do as you’re told, alright?” he muttered, watching her nod her head in response. “Stand up.”

Tom took hold of the shirt she wore, yanking her to a standing position in front of him. He smirked at her from behind the phone, as he pushed his hand past the waistband of the boxers she wore. He delved his fingers into her wetness aiming the camera at her face to catch her reaction. She moaned softly, looking up into Tom’s eyes.

“I knew you’d already be wet,” he whispered. “You little slut.” He pulled his hand from the shorts, dragging his fingertips along her lips until she took the hint, allowing him to slip his fingers into her mouth. “There’s my good girl,” he whispered. “You’re gonna get real nasty for me tonight, aren’t ya, love?” The girl nodded her head, continuing to suck on his fingers until he pulled them out with a small pop. “Get naked,” he muttered, taking a step back and sitting down on the edge of the bed with the camera aimed at her.

She carefully undressed, making sure to give Tom looks as she did so; the shirt hit the ground first, followed soon by the bra. As she was standing in front of Tom wearing just a pair of his boxer shorts, she thought about dragging out the process of removing them, but the focused look on Tom’s face, lit up from his phone screen, told her not to play any games.

“There we go,” Tom breathed, once she was naked before him. “Turn ’round and put your hands flat on the dresser. Bend over.” She did as she was told, making sure to stick her backside out towards Tom to give him an eyeful. She listened to him stand up, and cross towards her, coming to a stop just behind her, so that his crotch was pressed against her. “Work,” he commanded. “Show me how much you want it.”

The girl looked into the mirror on the dresser at Tom, but his eyes were busy, focusing his camera in between their bodies to capture her grinding against him. She slowly began to sway her hips, bumping against him, barely applying any pressure. Tom finally peered up to look at her through the mirror.

“No, no,” he said. “Do it fuckin’ right. You know just how to get my cock hard, but you wanna stand around and play games? Don’t think I won’t do somethin’ about that, love.” She pressed her hands harder onto the dresser for support as she started forcing herself against Tom with more fervor, winding up and grinding as slowly and deliberately as she could muster. “Little slut,” he muttered, still filming between their bodies. “You want it, eh? Tell me.”

“I want your big, thick cock, daddy.” Tom looked up at her through the mirror, his lips parted and his eyebrows quirked in curiosity. She realized what she had done, utilizing a nickname she had often thought about bringing into their life, but had yet to try; she slowed her movements until she stopped entirely, biting her lip as she waited for Tom to speak.

“What’d you call me?” he asked, tipping the camera up to aim at her through the mirror. “Say it again, I wanna hear that filthy fuckin’ mouth say that again.” She let out a slow, shuddered breath before she responded.

“Fuck me, daddy,” she said. “Please?”

“You think you been a good girl?” he asked. “You deserve for daddy to give you this?” He thrusted his hips forward roughly, slamming the girl against the dresser, and in turn, knocking the furniture against the wall. A small yelp escaped her lips and she instinctively reached back in an attempt to grab Tom’s hip. “Right,” Tom said. He flipped to the front facing camera and propped up the phone on the dresser, allowing her to see them both on the screen. He grabbed her wrists and snatched her arms up, pinning them down on the dresser. “Keep your fuckin’ hands on the dresser until I tell you otherwise,” he hissed.

“I’m sorry,” she replied hurriedly.

“Uh-huh,” Tom mumbled, kneeling down behind her. “You were havin’ a laugh earlier, gettin’ me twisted up about that prick, huh? You think he ever knew how to take care of this cunt? Spread your legs, lemme get a look at it.” She breathed out slowly, stepping out wider for him. “Christ, you are fuckin’ drenched,” Tom whispered, dipping his head in to bite her thigh.

“Only for you,” she replied, pulling in a quick breath, as Tom’s hand began to trail between her inner thighs.

“Oh, yeah? And who does this cunt belong to?”

“You,” she squeaked, feeling Tom part her folds to drag his middle finger over her clit.  
“What was that? Tell me.”

“You, daddy. My pussy belongs to you.”

“You’re goddamn right,” he mumbled, slipping two of his fingers inside of her. She gasped, her knees buckling beneath her as her fingernails dug into the wood of the dresser.

Tom did not wait for her to adjust to the intrusion of his fingers, immediately beginning to pump them into her. She let out a groan, dropping her head hard onto the dresser as she began to lose herself in the feeling Tom was giving her. Suddenly, Tom’s free hand came down hard on her backside, startling the girl and making her yelp loudly.

“Head up,” he demanded. “Keep your eyes on the screen so you can watch how you moan, you filthy fuckin’ whore.” She did as she was told, watching her face in the video that was being recorded. “You love gettin’ spanked, don’t you?” Tom asked, his fingers pounding into her even harder. When she did not respond, he brought his hand down onto her again, harder than before; the girl gasped, arching her back. “You like bein’ punished,” he chuckled. “Nasty girl.” He abruptly pulled his fingers from her, standing up once more. She immediately looked at him in the mirror, whimpering at the loss of contact. “Straighten up,” he commanded, taking hold of her hair and urging her to stand up.

Tom snatched the phone from the dresser, extending his arm so he could get them both in the frame. He smirked as he looked up at the image he saw on the screen, nuzzling his head against the side of hers.

“You’re all flustered, love,” he whispered, nipping her earlobe. She nodded slowly, looking up at the camera from under her lashes to see just how flushed she was. “You know how hard I’m gonna fuck you tonight, don’t you?” he whispered. “Your whole fuckin’ body belongs to me, and I’m never gonna let you forget it. You understand?” She nodded again, dropping her head back onto Tom’s shoulder. “Good,” he spoke, kissing her temple. “Now get on the fuckin’ bed.”

He shoved her towards the bed, following her with the camera as she climbed onto the mattress; she shifted around, sitting up on her knees at the edge. Tom crossed to the bed to prop the phone on the bedside table, making certain that it was capturing the whole bed, not to miss anything. Finally, he faced her again, smirking with a slight nod of his head, as if giving her permission. Her hands moved to his jeans, unbuttoning the quickly; she caught the hem of his shirt, looking up into his eyes.

The girl helped him pull the shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. She did not care how many times she saw him without his shirt, she was still in awe of him each time. Her hands had a mind of their own as her fingers dragged over his skin, trailing back to the waistband of his jeans. Tom leaned in to kiss her roughly, snatching her hands away and holding them to her sides.

Tom shoved her back onto the bed, making her bounce against the springs. He kept his eyes on her as he removed he remainder of his clothes. He stalked at the edge of the bed while he slowly began to pump his hand along his shaft, studying the girl who was naked before him.

“Since you thought you wanted to sass me,” Tom began, gesturing for her to move over. “You gotta make up for it: ride me.” He settled into the sheets beside her, propping one of his arms behind his head as his other hand continued to work along his erection. She kept her gaze on Tom as she straddled his thighs, watching the way the man licked his lips.

The girl climbed higher, allowing Tom to guide himself inside of her as she settled down over him. Tom let a deep groan resonate in his chest, closing his eyes with a small shift of his hips in order to get comfortable. With a soft moan, she reached her arms behind her, taking hold of Tom’s thighs to support her movements, rolling her hips. Her movements were slow, deliberate, creating a small squeak from the springs of the mattress with each shift of her hips.

“Look at you, eh?” Tom spoke quietly. “Fuckin’ yourself on my cock like that. You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“You’re…” she trailed off, her head rolling back. “You’re so fucking big, baby.”

“Mmm, maybe your cunt is just too tight to handle me,” he responded. He grinned up at her, fingers gliding along her thighs to grip her hips. He held onto her firmly, thrusting upwards quickly and with force. The girl, caught off guard by the sudden movement, let out a shriek, placing her hands on Tom’s chest as her eyes closed.

“Fuck, Tom!” she exclaimed.

“That’s it, say my goddamn name. Scream it.”

She dug her fingernails into Tom’s chest panting and moaning in pleasure. The man suddenly slowing down his motions until he came to a complete stop. She could already feel her climax building, setting in the pit of her stomach, and when she finally opened her eyes, peering down to meet Tom’s gaze, she knew that he was not going to allow her to finish so easily.

“Fuck,” she breathed out. Tom sat up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her body flush to his, kissing her roughly, passionately. The girl’s fingers laced through his hair, holding his head close so she could deepen the kiss.

“Get down on all fours, darlin’,” he whispered, against her lips. She nodded, wiggling from Tom’s lap and resting on her hands and knees just as Tom had instructed. “I’ve already left a nice big handprint on here,” he continued, settling on his knees behind her and rubbing his hand over her skin. “Consider it to be me markin’ my territory.”

He slapped her hard on her backside again, before taking hold of his length and pushing back into her. Grasping both of her wrists, he leaned back, using her arms as reigns so he could resume the same pace he had set previously. The girl groaned out, the pain beginning to form in her shoulders being outweighed by the pleasure that Tom was giving her. His hands encircled her wrists so tightly, she knew he was going to leave bruises. She buried her face in the pillow in front of her, muffling her screams as Tom buried all the way inside of her with every fast-paced thrust of his hips.

“Does that feel good?” he breathed out, letting go of her arms and taking hold of her hips, while still slamming into her.

“Yes, daddy,” she moaned into the pillow.

“Oh, God, you little fuckin’ slut.” His voice changed to something much different than she had heard before; he stopped his movements, pulling out of her quickly, before flipping her onto her back. He grabbed her wrists again, holding them in one hand to pin them above her head, while his other hand grasped her throat. “You like daddy workin’ this tight little cunt?” he asked, grip tightening on her throat as he slipped back inside of her. She let out a stifled groan, her mouth falling open.

“Tom,” she choked out. He released his grip on her throat, looking down at her as she took several ragged deep breaths; Tom didn’t wait for her to gain her breath as he started to mercilessly slam into her again. His hands found the tops of her thighs, slipping onto his knees and dragging her as close to him as he could, his firm grip holding her thighs in place. “I’m gonna–” His hand dropped between their bodies, using his thumb to rub quick, tight circles on her clit.

Tom’s pace began to get sloppy, but the power behind his thrusts was still just as forceful. She screamed out, almost incoherent words mixed with Tom’s name as she reached her climax. Her hands reached desperately for his shoulders, pulling his body onto hers. She felt Tom’s teeth come down hard on the skin at the nape of her neck, the sharp pain pushing her climax to greater heights. Her nails were clawing at his back as her body shuddered violently beneath him.

It took a few more thrusts before Tom met his own end as well, burying himself deep inside of her. He let out another one of his delicious moans that was almost enough to bring her to a second orgasm. Tom’s hand gripped her hair tightly, holding her close to him as they came down from their highs.

After a moment, Tom rolled off of her, reaching to the side table to stop the recording on his phone. They stayed still for a moment, taking deep breaths. Tom turned onto his side, facing the girl and brushing her hair off of her neck. He ran his fingers over the bite mark and bruise from when he choked her, watching the faint grin on her lips.

“Did I hurt you, love?” he asked, softly.

“No, you didn’t,” she responded. Tom quirked his eyebrow at her, as if he did not believe her; she chuckled breathlessly, scooting closer to Tom. “You didn’t hurt me, baby,” she reiterated. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“Fair enough,” he nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips. “I missed you.”

“Hm, I can tell. I should leave town more often, then.”

“Well, if you keep callin’ me your fuckin’ daddy, then I don’t know that I’ll ever let you leave. What’s more, I’m not sure that a video is gonna do it for me. I suppose I’ll have to take you with me for the next few weeks. That way I can keep an eye on you.”


End file.
